La cruda realidad ff de hermione
by Ilovehermi
Summary: Hola a todos ahora ya saben cual es el secreto que pasara?
1. Default Chapter

Todo ocurrio una mañana de diciembre Hermione estaba sola en su asoleada y radiante sala común, haciendo los deberes de astronomia de la noche anterior, pues estaba muy concentrada en el trabajo, ya que era dificil el trabajo de los de sexto curso.   
Un ruido provienente de la ventana la saco de su pensamiento, era un lechuza, llevava una carta ésta se dirigio a Hermione y le dio la carta .   
Hermione abrio la carta en la cual ponia:   
  
Querida Hermione.   
Soy tu padre, estas navidades tendrias que venis a casa por que te tenemos que decir algo muy importante.   
Atentamente:   
tu padre Thomas   
  
Hermione se quedo extrañada y pnso en guardar la carta rapidamente antes de que Ron o alguien la viera.   
Pero ya era demasiado tarde unas manos muy conocidas le quitó la carta de las manos de la chica.   
  
Dame la carta Ron!!!-   
De quien es?? de tu vicky??-   
No es mia!!! y no le llames asi ote gustariaque te llamase ronnie?-   
no pero bueno entonces me dejaras leerla no?-   
NO!-   
Ah, osea que es algo importante ??-   
Y a ti que te importa?-   
Eres mi amiga quiero saber que va a pasar-

En ese mismo momento entro Harry por la puerta y lequito la carta a Ron de las manos y dijo:   
  
De quien es?-   
Es suya-   
Es mia, devuelvemela porfavor-   
Me dejas leerla?-   
No!-   
En ese caso la leere igualmente, a ver....   
  
Y Harry la leyó en voz alta y tanto el, como ron como ginny que acababa de bajar por el dormtorio de chicas oyeron que lo que habia escrito en la carta de hermione se la habian enviado sus padres a ésta y no tenia ningun contenido por el momento.   
Hermione a la cual no le gusto nada el comportamiento de su amigo cogio y con su mano derecha le dio un bofeton el la cara.   
  
Plaff!   
Esto te lo has ganado harry ah! y acostumbrate a no tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso ok?-   
  
Y mientras decia esto llego a su dormitorio.   
Toda la tarde la paso atenta a los profesores no podia permitir que aquella nota la afectara y menos en hora de clase, pero la curiosidad, el miedo o el temor hacia lo que la hiban a decir se fué apoderando de ella poco a poco.   
Llegada la noche Hermione pensó que no se podia contener mas esa emocion y que debia pensar que era lo que sus padre la iban a decir.   
  
es posible que mama y papa se reconcilien y no se divorcien ya que llevo desde los siete años sola por que no tengo mas familia que ellos dos. Segiro que si yo no hubiera nacido ahora estarian mejor, pero bueno la vida a veces da muchos cambios y yo he sufrido maltratos fisicos y psicologicos de mi madre que nunca me dio cariño pero alomejor ahora... vuelven a ser una pareja como antes o alomejor ya han decidido divorciarse y tienen que quedarse con mi custodia. con quien me quedare?? con mi madre no, no la soporto yo quiero ir conmi padre si se trata de eso! Sino de que sirvio reunirlos el primer verano que pasaria sin ver q mis primeros y unicos amigos de toda la vida? lo recuerdo muy bien   
  
flash back   
Hermione estaba sola desde los 7 años, pero ella ahora acababa de hacer 1º de hogwarts y queria reunir a su padre y a su madre para que volvieran a ser una pareja y poder tener una familia bien formada como todo el mundo.   
Y les escribio una carta citandolos enfrente de la puerta del local donde se entraba al callejon diagon.   
Hola hermione que tal?-   
  
bien papi-   
vamos ya?-   
no tenemos que esperar a mama-   
a tu madre?-   
Hermione a ver si aprendes que tu padre y yo no queremos vernos y nos vamos a divorciar-   
pero mama...yo queria dar una buena imagen a mis amigos y...-   
tu?? amigos?? Hermione por favor no me hagas reir una pequeña niñata como tu con amigos? sabes eres una sabionda quein te iba a querer?   
era cierto sus amigos la querian de vedad o simplemente esaban con ella por que sabia hacer realmente los deberes y copiar?   
No la dogas eso es una cria y tiene sentimientos sabes melissa?-   
pero esta muy consentida!-   
Consentida??ella? desde cuando? si nunca ha tenido una madre que la quisiera tu la maltratabas !!-   
Tenia mis razones-   
bueno mama, papa vamos o no?-   
si claro...-   
fin del flsh back

Pensando en esto Hermione se quedo dormida.   
Los dias pasaron deprisa tan deprisa que ya habian hecho los examenes de sexto curso e incluso los que se iban, ya habian preparado la maleta como izo la chica.   
En el tren ya no podia disimular los nervios que sentia por saber que le iban a decir.   
  
Una vez bajo del tren de hogwarts de dirigio al aeropuerto a coger el avion ya que su padre vivia en irlanda, y no en londres.   
Cuando llego a la calle donde vivian sus padres se quedo helada, hacia un frio terrible, se notaba que estaban bajo cero pues la calle estava cubierta de nieve y la carretera relucia como si fuese plata.   
Se paró ante una puerta donde ponia "Sr. Granger" y pico cuidadosamente a la puerta con la mano.   
La puerta se fue abriendo y Hermione pudo distingir dos claras siluetas estaban su padre y su madre.   
Hermione se quedo clavada en el suelo ¿se habian reunido ellos dos solos alli? su padre para romper el hielo dijo:   
  
Hola herm pasa -   
hola papa que tal?-   
bien-   
  
Una vez dentro Hermione dio dos pequeños besos a su madre y otros dos a su padre y corrio frente a la estufa que habia en el salon .   
Esta desprendia un calor parecido al de hogwarts y despues de estar unos minutos viendo como cada llama competia con otra por ser la mas alta dijo:   
  
Y bien que era lo que me ibais a decir-   
Bueno en teoria te lo podria haber dicho tu padre hace mucho tiempo pero por no herirte pus no te lo ha dicho todavia-   
Decirme el que?-


	2. el secreto

Decirte que tu no perteneces ni a la familia de tu madre ni de la mia a que os referiis?-  
  
a....que tu eres adoptada hermione-dijo su padre yo?? adoptada???? es mentira no?-  
  
no, no es mentira de echo es una verdad como una casa tu perteneces a Meridian.-  
  
a meridian? eso es imposible, no tengo escamas ni soy azul ni nada.-  
  
es que eres una escanor-  
  
escanor?-  
  
si de la familia real de meridian hermione eres una princesa.-  
  
como?-  
  
si tu madre es la reina Miriadel-  
  
seguro?-  
  
si-  
  
pero vosotros no sabeis como estar sola en una casa sin nadie desde los 7 años i encima me escondeis?- decia hermione gritando y llorando como una loca  
  
Mira hermione ya se ke nunca te he tratadao bien-dijo su madre- pero entiendelo algo teniamos que hacer!!-  
  
Ya claro por eso me pegabas de pekeña no?-  
  
lo siento...yo, ya sabia que tu eras una princesa-  
  
Encima tienes el valor de reconocerlo!!!-  
  
si, y queria que crecieras muy bien educada-  
  
pero ese no es motivo para pegar a alguien-  
  
El padre para romper el hielo entre la madre y la suspesta hija dijo...  
  
Weno de todas maneras eres adoptada, hicimos una trato con ella cuando eras un bebe-  
  
como que hicisteis un trato?-  
  
si, exacto, pero no era malo te lo prometo-  
  
en ke konsistia el trato papa? o deberia decir ex-papa-  
  
el trato consistia en, ke komo tu hermano Phobos se volvio malo a la edad de 4 años pues tu y elyon (tu hermana gemela) tendriais que salir de alli y alejaros lo mas posible de ese mundo y hacia falta separaros a las 2 para que phobos no os encontrase-  
  
pero si yo era un bebe!!!-  
  
por eso no te diste cuenta,-prosigió su madre-sabes, tu padre y yo keriamos una bebe ya ke no habia manera de kedarme embarazada.-  
  
me lo podriasi esplicar todo con pelos y señales???-  
  
si claro pero prefiero que lo diag tu padre-  
  
vaaaaale lo dire yo,  
  
bueno cuando tu eras recien nacida ha phobos le entro unos de os cristales prohibidos de meridian , se ve que la curiosidad le pudo y no pudo aguantar, asi que toco el cristal de la avaricia y el solo a la edad de 4 años metio a tu padre y atu madre (los verdaderos), en unos cuadros de los que solo podrian salir si a tu herano le venia en gana, pues a vosotras dos como soy casi mas poderosas que el pues os alejaron.-  
  
pero no nos podian haber alejad juntas??-  
  
si claro herm, pero el problema no estaba ahi, el problema es que si estabais juntas habriais descubierto la magia que llebabais y seria desastroso por que hanria sido mas facil para Phobos encontraros a las dos juntas por eso os separaron.  
  
bueno pues al llegar a italia que es donde esta el castillo real nosotros estabamos de viaje y fuimos a un centro de adopcion.  
  
a medio camino vimos a una pareja que llevava a dos niñas y nos contaron todo, weno ello se quedaron con elyon y nosotros contigo por que lo creiamos conveniente.-  
  
pero, pero..yo entonces pertenezco a esa familia???  
  
de verdad?-  
  
si, herm si-  
  
y por que me lo deciss ahora?-  
  
por que no me dejas acabar?, bueno te adoptamos pero con la condicion de devolverte a tu familia cuando tu hermano fuera normal y elyon estuviera alli, ademas de ella tener el poder de la luz de meridian que ese poder ya a echo su trabajo, tambien tiene el de la reencarnacion de juana de arco, y tu el de clow reed-  
  
se...seguro?-  
  
aja, de echo mañana por la tarde biene a recogerte tu madre-  
  
me voy ya?-  
  
no, tan solo haces una visita a meridian igual que en semana santa ya iras alli pero este verano te kedaras alli definitivamente. 


	3. no te preocupes mas mi pequeña hermione

ff de hermione  
  
Todo ocurrio una mañana de diciembre Hermione estaba sola en su asoleada y radiante sala común, haciendo los deberes de astronomia de la noche anterior, pues estaba muy concentrada en el trabajo, ya que era dificil el trabajo de los de sexto curso.  
  
Un ruido provienente de la ventana la saco de su pensamiento, era un lechuza, llevava una carta ésta se dirigio a Hermione y le dio la carta .  
  
Hermione abrio la carta en la cual ponia:  
  
Querida Hermione.  
  
Soy tu padre, estas navidades tendrias que venis a casa por que te tenemos que decir algo muy importante.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
tu padre Thomas  
  
Hermione se quedo extrañada y pnso en guardar la carta rapidamente antes de que Ron o alguien la viera.  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde unas manos muy conocidas le quitó la carta de las manos de la chica.  
  
Dame la carta Ron!!!-  
  
De quien es?? de tu vicky??-  
  
No es mia!!! y no le llames asi ote gustariaque te llamase ronnie?-  
  
no pero bueno entonces me dejaras leerla no?-  
  
NO!-  
  
Ah, osea que es algo importante ??-  
  
Y a ti que te importa?-  
  
Eres mi amiga quiero saber que va a pasar-  
  
En ese mismo momento entro Harry por la puerta y lequito la carta a Ron de las manos y dijo:  
  
De quien es?-  
  
Es suya-  
  
Es mia, devuelvemela porfavor-  
  
Me dejas leerla?-  
  
No!-  
  
En ese caso la leere igualmente, a ver....  
  
Y Harry la leyó en voz alta y tanto el, como ron como ginny que acababa de bajar por el dormtorio de chicas oyeron que lo que habia escrito en la carta de hermione se la habian enviado sus padres a ésta y no tenia ningun contenido por el momento.  
  
Hermione a la cual no le gusto nada el comportamiento de su amigo cogio y con su mano derecha le dio un bofeton el la cara.  
  
Plaff!  
  
Esto te lo has ganado harry ah! y acostumbrate a no tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso ok?-  
  
Y mientras decia esto llego a su dormitorio.  
  
Toda la tarde la paso atenta a los profesores no podia permitir que aquella nota la afectara y menos en hora de clase, pero la curiosidad, el miedo o el temor hacia lo que la hiban a decir se fué apoderando de ella poco a poco.  
  
Llegada la noche Hermione pensó que no se podia contener mas esa emocion y que debia pensar que era lo que sus padre la iban a decir.  
  
es posible que mama y papa se reconcilien y no se divorcien ya que llevo desde los siete años sola por que no tengo mas familia que ellos dos. Segiro que si yo no hubiera nacido ahora estarian mejor, pero bueno la vida a veces da muchos cambios y yo he sufrido maltratos fisicos y psicologicos de mi madre que nunca me dio cariño pero alomejor ahora... vuelven a ser una pareja como antes o alomejor ya han decidido divorciarse y tienen que quedarse con mi custodia. con quien me quedare?? con mi madre no, no la soporto yo quiero ir conmi padre si se trata de eso! Sino de que sirvio reunirlos el primer verano que pasaria sin ver q mis primeros y unicos amigos de toda la vida? lo recuerdo muy bien   
  
flash back  
  
Hermione estaba sola desde los 7 años, pero ella ahora acababa de hacer 1º de hogwarts y queria reunir a su padre y a su madre para que volvieran a ser una pareja y poder tener una familia bien formada como todo el mundo.  
  
Y les escribio una carta citandolos enfrente de la puerta del local donde se entraba al callejon diagon.  
  
Hola hermione que tal?- bien papi-  
  
vamos ya?-  
  
no tenemos que esperar a mama-  
  
a tu madre?-  
  
Hermione a ver si aprendes que tu padre y yo no queremos vernos y nos vamos a divorciar-  
  
pero mama...yo queria dar una buena imagen a mis amigos y...-  
  
tu?? amigos?? Hermione por favor no me hagas reir una pequeña niñata como tu con amigos? sabes eres una sabionda quein te iba a querer?  
  
era cierto sus amigos la querian de vedad o simplemente esaban con ella por que sabia hacer realmente los deberes y copiar?  
  
No la dogas eso es una cria y tiene sentimientos sabes melissa?-  
  
pero esta muy consentida!-  
  
Consentida??ella? desde cuando? si nunca ha tenido una madre que la quisiera tu la maltratabas !!-  
  
Tenia mis razones-  
  
bueno mama, papa vamos o no?-  
  
si claro...-  
  
fin del flsh back  
  
Pensando en esto Hermione se quedo dormida.  
  
Los dias pasaron deprisa tan deprisa que ya habian hecho los examenes de sexto curso e incluso los que se iban, ya habian preparado la maleta como izo la chica.  
  
En el tren ya no podia disimular los nervios que sentia por saber que le iban a decir.  
  
Una vez bajo del tren de hogwarts de dirigio al aeropuerto a coger el avion ya que su padre vivia en irlanda, y no en londres.  
  
Cuando llego a la calle donde vivian sus padres se quedo helada, hacia un frio terrible, se notaba que estaban bajo cero pues la calle estava cubierta de nieve y la carretera relucia como si fuese plata.  
  
Se paró ante una puerta donde ponia "Sr. Granger" y pico cuidadosamente a la puerta con la mano.  
  
La puerta se fue abriendo y Hermione pudo distingir dos claras siluetas estaban su padre y su madre.  
  
Hermione se quedo clavada en el suelo ¿se habian reunido ellos dos solos alli? su padre para romper el hielo dijo:  
  
Hola herm pasa -  
  
hola papa que tal?-  
  
bien-  
  
Una vez dentro Hermione dio dos pequeños besos a su madre y otros dos a su padre y corrio frente a la estufa que habia en el salon .  
  
Esta desprendia un calor parecido al de hogwarts y despues de estar unos minutos viendo como cada llama competia con otra por ser la mas alta dijo:  
  
Y bien que era lo que me ibais a decir-  
  
Bueno en teoria te lo podria haber dicho tu padre hace mucho tiempo pero por no herirte pus no te lo ha dicho todavia-  
  
Decirme el que?-  
  
Decirte que tu no perteneces ni a la familia de tu madre ni de la mia a que os referiis?-  
  
a....que tu eres adoptada hermione-dijo su padre yo?? adoptada???? es mentira no?-  
  
no, no es mentira de echo es una verdad como una casa tu perteneces a Meridian.-  
  
a meridian? eso es imposible, no tengo escamas ni soy azul ni nada.-  
  
es que eres una escanor-  
  
escanor?-  
  
si de la familia real de meridian hermione eres una princesa.-  
  
como?-  
  
si tu madre es la reina Miriadel-  
  
seguro?-  
  
si-  
  
pero vosotros no sabeis como estar sola en una casa sin nadie desde los 7 años i encima me escondeis?- decia hermione gritando y llorando como una loca  
  
Mira hermione ya se ke nunca te he tratadao bien-dijo su madre- pero entiendelo algo teniamos que hacer!!-  
  
Ya claro por eso me pegabas de pekeña no?-  
  
lo siento...yo, ya sabia que tu eras una princesa-  
  
Encima tienes el valor de reconocerlo!!!-  
  
si, y queria que crecieras muy bien educada-  
  
pero ese no es motivo para pegar a alguien-  
  
El padre para romper el hielo entre la madre y la suspesta hija dijo...  
  
Weno de todas maneras eres adoptada, hicimos una trato con ella cuando eras un bebe-  
  
como que hicisteis un trato?-  
  
si, exacto, pero no era malo te lo prometo-  
  
en ke konsistia el trato papa? o deberia decir ex-papa-  
  
el trato consistia en, ke komo tu hermano Phobos se volvio malo a la edad de 4 años pues tu y elyon (tu hermana gemela) tendriais que salir de alli y alejaros lo mas posible de ese mundo y hacia falta separaros a las 2 para que phobos no os encontrase-  
  
pero si yo era un bebe!!!-  
  
por eso no te diste cuenta,-prosigió su madre-sabes, tu padre y yo keriamos una bebe ya ke no habia manera de kedarme embarazada.-  
  
me lo podriasi esplicar todo con pelos y señales???-  
  
si claro pero prefiero que lo diag tu padre-  
  
vaaaaale lo dire yo,  
  
bueno cuando tu eras recien nacida ha phobos le entro unos de os cristales prohibidos de meridian , se ve que la curiosidad le pudo y no pudo aguantar, asi que toco el cristal de la avaricia y el solo a la edad de 4 años metio a tu padre y atu madre (los verdaderos), en unos cuadros de los que solo podrian salir si a tu herano le venia en gana, pues a vosotras dos como soy casi mas poderosas que el pues os alejaron.-  
  
pero no nos podian haber alejad juntas??-  
  
si claro herm, pero el problema no estaba ahi, el problema es que si estabais juntas habriais descubierto la magia que llebabais y seria desastroso por que hanria sido mas facil para Phobos encontraros a las dos juntas por eso os separaron.  
  
bueno pues al llegar a italia que es donde esta el castillo real nosotros estabamos de viaje y fuimos a un centro de adopcion.  
  
a medio camino vimos a una pareja que llevava a dos niñas y nos contaron todo, weno ello se quedaron con elyon y nosotros contigo por que lo creiamos conveniente.-  
  
pero, pero..yo entonces pertenezco a esa familia???  
  
de verdad?-  
  
si, herm si-  
  
y por que me lo deciss ahora?-  
  
por que no me dejas acabar?, bueno te adoptamos pero con la condicion de devolverte a tu familia cuando tu hermano fuera normal y elyon estuviera alli, ademas de ella tener el poder de la luz de meridian que ese poder ya a echo su trabajo, tambien tiene el de la reencarnacion de juana de arco, y tu el de clow reed-  
  
se...seguro?-  
  
aja, de echo mañana por la tarde biene a recogerte tu madre-  
  
me voy ya?-  
  
no, tan solo haces una visita a meridian igual que en semana santa ya iras alli pero este verano te kedaras alli definitivamente.  
  
Que? y no volvere a ver a mis amigos mas?-  
  
exacto, te quedaras con tu hermana Elyon y con tu hermano Phobos-  
  
pero, pero...  
  
lo siento herm las cosas son asi-  
  
pero y mis amigos??  
  
les tendras que decir que eres de meridian y no les volveras a ver mas-  
  
vale y yo me quedare sin amigos otra vez no es asi?  
  
eso me temo pequeña..-  
  
hermione subio las escaleras a toda prisa mientras lloraba a mares y hermosas gotas de plata recorrian sus mejillas, se echo en la cama pensando en como decriles a sus amigos que despues de ese curso no se volverian a ver mas.  
  
"ahora ya no soy una sangre sucia como me llamaba malfoy mi sangre es 100 veces mas noble que la de el yo soy una princesa pero no se donde estan mis poderes ya que nunca los he utilizado."  
  
penso hermione para sus adentros.  
  
A la mañana siguiente hermione se deperto con los primeros rayos de sol, y se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida mientras lloraba y que no se habia puesto el pijama derrepente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
vamos herm llevo llamandote hace media hora vistete tu madre llegara dentro de un cuarto de hora!!!-  
  
valeeeeee!!! ya voy-  
  
hermione bajo a toda prisa y les dijo que ya estaba .  
  
eran las 8:45 de la mañana cuando alguien pico a la puerta estaban todos muy nerviosos, sobre todo hermione queria dar muy buena impresion a su madre verdadera.  
  
Thomas (el padre de herm) abrio la puerta, habia un señora de no mas de unos 37 años muy guapa pelo peli rojo oscuro mas bien castaño, era alta ojos azul celeste llevaba un bonito vestido de color azuly una bufanda lila con rayas rojas se veia queera de un tipo de familia muy rica pero tambien muy noble.  
  
esto...bienvenida señora- dijeron los padres a la vez  
  
Gracias..tu eres mi hija no es asi?-  
  
si, e..eso me han e...comentado...-  
  
estas asustada verdad? me equivoco?-  
  
no, no se equivoca si que es cierto que estoy atemorizada, porque...bueno yo no se que me voy a encontrar, ademas tengo miedo de que mis hermanos no me acepten porque a mi siempre me ha costado hacer amigo y...-  
  
ya lo se pequena, aunque estuviera dentro de un cuadro hecho por una maldicion de tu hermano Phobos lo veia todo, se que lo has pasado muy mal-  
  
entonces me voy ya? osea a visitarlo no senora...-  
  
en todo caso mi nombre es Miriadel pero prefiero que de vez encuando me llames mama, no te obligo ha hacerlo ahora mismo porque te costara pero espero que con el tiempo puedas llamarme asi-  
  
entonces hermione y su madre emprendieron el camino muy decididamente hacia meridian pasando por un tunel hecho en la pared, aquel tunel era uno de los portales que habia para ir al otro mundo, para ir a meridian.  
  
La madre le explico un monton de cosas ha hermione por ejemplo "el castillo de meridian tiene 987 habitaciones" o " muy poca gente de muggles o magos han conseguido llegar aqui pero nunca han vuelto". hermione al llegar al final del portal dijo: este año en hogwarts vamos a estudiar meridian pero estudiamos lo basico que saben a traves de hace 18 siglos porque un mago llamada wenderlog llego alli y marcho-  
  
a si!! ese es un buen amigo mio, entro en meridian haciendo un esperimento ese fue el padre de nicholas flamel.-  
  
de veras, yo se que nicholas flamel hizo la piedra filosofal con el director de hogwarts albus dumbledore en unntrabajo de alquimia harry la recogio de las manos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-  
  
trankila aqui si puedes pronunciar su nombre, nadie de meridian le tiene miedo, ni la persona mas pobre, voldemort puede sentir cuando alguin es de meridian, pero no puede con su poder aunque sea pobre- pus yo soy de meridian y un m o r t i f a g o me hechizo el año pasado..-  
  
ya lo se, bueno hay cosas que son un misterio ni siquiera yo tengo respuesta a esa pregunta-  
  
entonces hermione vio mientras caminaba una puerta con un cartel dorado que ponia "baño termal de mujeres" y dijo: yo, me tendria que duchar aun no lo he hecho y no me gustaria presentarme asi-  
  
trankila, avisare a un murmurante (sirviente de meridian- se escucho un aja de hermione) y que te traigan ropa y esta para lavar yo voy a avisar de que has llegado-  
  
hermione entro al baño y escucho a alguin cantando se desnudo, era cierto penso "sigo teniendo el cuerpo de niña como es posible? cuando me vean se reiran y se brularan, me pregunto quien es la persona que canta" entro y vio una niña enjabonandose la cabeza, se giro y le pregunto:  
  
ola, quien eres tu?-  
  
yo..yo...pues veras yo...- no importa, si tienes verguenza empiezo yo, eres nueva no has entrado aqui por equivocacion, deja que me presente, yo soy elyon hija pekeña de la reina miriadel, tambien conocida como" luz de meridian" o "alteza" pero si te digo la verdad esos motes no me hacen gracia prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre no creo que corten la cabeza a nadie por que lo pronuncie, la verdad...lo siento si te he asustado, la verdad es que soy muy parlanchina ya lo ves y te pregntaras por qeu estoy aqui no? (hermione asintio con la cabeza se sentia estúpida era su hermana y ni siquiera le habia dicho ola..) bueno pues estoy por que me acabo de levantar parezco una marmota me encanta dormir (y a quien no) y como iba a venir mi hermana mayor pues me estoy preparando para que no me vea sucia buano ahora explica tu-  
  
bueno yo soy tu hermana (elyon abrio la boca y le entrpo jabon y lo escupio) estas bien?-  
  
si, si claro-  
  
es que si te digo la verdad me siento un poco estupida hablando delante de alguin a quien se de su existencia a traves de los libros....-  
  
no importa asi que tu eres mi hermana?-  
  
aja-  
  
pues si te digo la verdad me ha hablado mucho mi ,madre sobre ti , no te ofendas pero...es que soy algo infantil ya ves todo el rato que te he hablado para persentarme...-  
  
no importa, oye no te reiras de mi si me ves desnuda no?-  
  
no por que ami no me ha crecido el cuerpo-  
  
a mi tampoco-  
  
vaya creo que nos llevaremos bien- asi pasó toda la tarde hablando con elyon y su hermano sobre las costumbres de meridian para asegurarse hermione tomaba apuntes elyon por ejemplo la expilco que ella habia hecho las classes de la institutriz y esa señora le había enseñado que 3 meses en meridian eran 9 años y ella estaba empezando el curson en eton (el colegio de italia que era donde se situaba meridian)y que ewstaba en primer cuerso pero ke mientras hermion hacia 5º curso ella atrasaria el tiempo en meridian y empezaria el curso para asi kuando su hermana llegara hacer el mismo grado que ella.  
  
Herm a lo largo de las navidades pasadas en meridian la mandaron volver a casa pero no sabia lo que se podia esperar a partir de el momento de que saliera en Meridian.  
  
toc, toc, toc, me podeis abrir porfavor? ya he llegado solo me teneis que llevar al ande 9 3/4...-  
  
pero nadie contesto y asi transcurrió una hora entera sentada en el borde de la varandilla porque sus padres adoptivos no la habrian asi ke cogio el mobil que le habia regalado su hermana para comunicarse (era un mobil magico se podia utilizar en el mundo muggle, magico y meridianés y ademas no tenias que pagar ni un $)y llamo a la policia para qeu habriran la puerta.  
  
La policia llamo varias veces a la puerta pero sus intentos fueron fallidos por completo. llego la policia:  
  
tu eres la hija adoptiva de los señores granger???-  
  
aja-  
  
que pasa se te ha olvidado las llaves?-  
  
no, es ke he estado esperando durnate 3 horas a mis pasres adoptivos y no contestan...no abren la puerta-  
  
es raro yo conozco bien a esta familia nunca cierran la puerta y menos a su hija aunke fuses adoptiva....-  
  
pikaron 1 vez mas pero nadie respondio, hecharon la puerta abajo hermione se fue a su habitacion mientras los polis iban a ver que pasaba, en la puesrta de la habitacion habia 1 nota puesta ponia:  
  
ve a la habitacion de tus padres veras una sorpresa...  
  
hermione se dirijio hacia alli y se encontro con algo que no pensaba que seria verdad  
  
enla pared estaba llena de sangre su madre estab colgada de una soga y su apdre estaba apuñalado habia cuchillos alrededor de ellos estaba toda la habitacion llena de sangre de su padre hermione no supo como reaccionar asiek grito:  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-  
  
que pasa muchacha?-  
  
por favor que venga alguien que me da algooo por favor!!!!!-  
  
hermione se puso a llorar la policia subio a prisa y cuando vieron akella escena viero a hermione agachada en el suelo llorando, iba gatenado hasta su padre adoptivo y murmurava:  
  
papa, ya se ke no eres mi padre pero porfavor dime ke no estas muerto... -  
  
pero no respondia ni el ni su madre pero ella decia:  
  
decidme ke es una broma pesada porfavor....-  
  
la polocia diagnostico sus cadaveres y le dijeron a hermione estan muertos, hermione sentia como le pesaba la cabeza y se desmayo hermione desperto en la cama suya y dijo:  
  
era todo un sueño verdad???-  
  
no era cierto nosotros ya nos vamos cuidate mañana empezaras el colegio ade  
  
hemos descubierto kien lo mato y estara en la carcel-  
  
yo solo me kiero ir con mi hermana-  
  
bueno yo no se donde estapero tu inteta recuperarte del susto hemos limpiado toda la casa y nos hemos llevado los cadaveres el funeral sera la semana ke viene-   
  
de acuerdo-  
  
los policias se fueron y hermioen lo primero ke hizo fue enviarle una carta a dumbledore que decia asi:  
  
querido prof. dumbledore estoy muy asustada no se ke es lo ke tengoke hacer hoy cuando he llegado de...de mi tierra pues me e encontrado a mis padres muertos (a los adoptivos) no creo que sea bueno explicarlo en una carta ya ke la podrian coger otra persona sin kerer y lo sabrian y eso no serai bueno atentamente:  
  
hermione le envio otra a su madre diciendole que habian muerto, el dia del funeral y todo, pero la peor carta era para sus amigos que decia:  
  
ola queridos amigos harry, ron, gynni y luna:  
  
soy herm tengo que explicaros una cosa muy importante, al parecer ya no apellido granger me apellido escanor, reulta que peretenezco a meridian, ya os lo contare mejor kuando valla tambien kieria deciros si vais asistir al funeral de mis padres adoptivos???, resulta que se han muerto....vaya ke hay mucho k kontar.  
  
pero esta carta la capto cho porke la lachuza que envio herm era algo tonta y ella la yeo y penso " de veras pues ahora que te kedas sinpadres te kedaras sin amigos para siempre, ya ke me kitas a mi harry, ahora engañare a ellos diciendo que eres de una mala familia de meridian y ke lo uniko ke kerias era matarles a ellos = que les hiciste a tus padre y ellos se alejaran de tijajajajaja" cho fue y se dirijio hacia la mesa de harry, ron y ginny que hablaban animadamentecon luna mientras hacian los deberes y les dijo:  
  
ola-  
  
hola-tods a la vez  
  
sabiais que hermione granger es una estafadora?-  
  
como te atreves a decir eso de hermione???-ron  
  
pues es muy facil- leyo la carata en voz alta- que creesi todas las familias de meridian son malas, matan a gente menos la familia real y aki no dice nada de eso no?-  
  
no pero..-  
  
pero nada gynni!!! ade ella ha matado a sus padres por haberle escondido eso y arranke un cacho que ponia la posdata!!!-  
  
y ke ponia en la posdata???- harry  
  
pues ke eso ella tenia pensado matar a mucha gente y entre ellas vosotros...-  
  
sera askerosa osea que nos iba a matar tenia pensado asesinar si fuera a malfoy yo encantada pero a mi no ke no la he heco nada- dijo lna- a ver si va a estar de lado de voldemort y le esta diciendo cosas de la e.d o de la orden!!!-  
  
es verdad sabes lo ke te digo que yo no me acerco a ella-ron  
  
yo tampoko - los demas Después cuando herm llegó a hogwarts, fue directamente al despacho del prof. Dumbledore, ella y su familia le explicaron la verdad  
  
flash back  
  
Hola herm, te estava esperando-  
  
ya lo suponía prof. Dumbledore-  
  
bien, vienes a mi despacho y me dices que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?-  
  
si, claro-  
  
subieron al despacho, el prof.Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla para que hermione se sentara.  
  
y bien que es eso tan importante?-  
  
pues...esque...no se como explicarlo....resulta que mi familia es de...-  
  
Somos de Meridian- dijo su madre  
  
pero... usted es de la familia real de meridian supongo por las vestimenta...-  
  
aja, hermione pertenece a esta familia-en ese momento hermione se levanto y dejo su silla vacía para dejar sentar a su madre ya que estaban sus hermanos y lo único que queria en aquellos momentos tan dificiles de su vida poder almenos estar con ellos aunque fuera un instante-resultó que como la mayoria de magos saben mi hijo era avaricioso pero no por su propia voluntad, fue su amigo le metiono se sabe como el crisal de la maldad ahora por suerte en kandrkar se lo han quitado y ah podido volver con los suyos como antes pero bueno cuando paso eso unos sirvientes se llevarona Elyon fuera de meridian y ellos los cuidaron, y yo me lleve a hermioen y la di en adopcion antes de que mi hijo nos hiciera ese hechizo en el que su padre y yo quedamos atarapados, entonces hize un trato cuando esto acabara y phobos volviese a ser el mismo pues me llevaria a hermione y a elyon a meridian con su verdadera familia pero con elyon no hizo falta de hecho fue ella quien hizo llevara a su hermano a kandrakar-  
  
aja, ya entiendo, entonces se tiene que llevar ahora a hermione?-  
  
si, bueno ahora lo que se dice ahorano la dejaremos hasta final de curso con sus amigos, lo unico que le pido es que en semana santa venga a su casa si es que peude ser de forma discreta y sin que nadie se entere-  
  
pero... entonces despues de este cuerso ella no va a volver a este mundo???-  
  
me temo que no, puesto que tendra que governar junto a los suyos en meridian-  
  
fin del flash back  
  
Hermione iba por los pasillos de hogwarts, se dirijia al gran comedor porque pensava que sus amigos o lo que almenos ella creia que seguian siendo estarian alli, pero cambió de rumbo y fue hacia la biblioteca y cojer un libro para cuando les hablase poder apretarlo para calamarse los nervios que llevava encima, ¿¿¿que les diria??? como se lo diria??? estava volviendose loca como un triste dia puede canviar tu vida derepente??? no lo sabia pero era todo un misterio ella solo queria llevar una vida normal, como los demas, con sus problemillas pero no todo lo de ella toda su vida habia sido un desastre...porque a ella siempre a ella es que acaso era la mala suerte en persona???  
  
al pasar la puerta de la biblioteca encontro a sus amigos que iban a salir de la biblioteca y al parecer ellos tambien se habian fijado de su presencia y se dirijian hacia ella pero era raro la miravan como si fuese una cucaracha, la miravan con asco, con rabia, con unos ojos como los de malfoy cuando les veia a ellos tres sabia que algomalo habia en eso y decidio hablarales pero ginny se le adelanto y dijo:  
  
hola, herm-  
  
hola, recibisteis mi carta?-  
  
si, claro la recibimos verdad harry?- dijo ron  
  
que tramais vosotros ahora porque me mirais asi he hecho o dicho algo malo??-  
  
que que tramamos?? que tramabas tu desde un principio maja!!! es que crees que nos engañas?? pues no!!- dijo ron enfurecido  
  
ehh?? de que hablais???-  
  
COMO QUE DE QUE HABLAMOS???!! ENCIMA TE HACES LA SUECA!!!- dijo harry casi gritando por lo cual le tuvieron que avisar de que bajara el tono- mira para empezar-siguio mas bajito-no nos dijistes que eras de meridian hermione eres una mentirosa lo sabias??-  
  
pero..-  
  
de pero nada!!-sigui ginny- dejame seguir a mi harry, mira para empezar lo que ha dicho harry, segundo, crees que nos creemos eso de que te encontrastes a tus padres muertos, pues no maja  
  
a ver si tu tambien vas a ser una santa los matastes tu estoy segura, por que dudamos mucho de que vayas a ser de la famlia real de meridian seras de esos callejeros y esos seguro que son malisimos y vienes de una familia mediocre asi que si no te importa nosotros dejamos de ser tus amigos si no te importa si quieres te puedes buscar otros amigos nuevos, asesina!-  
  
ginny escuchame te equivocas...-  
  
no, no se equivoca- dijo ron- que te piensas , tu ya lo tenias todo ploaneado desde un principio no? tu te iria antes a lado de volde..mort ke al de harry y yo lo que pasa es que te vinistes con nosotros para poder informara atu familia primero de nuestros pasos y luego matarnos, pues buscate a otros amigos a los cuales puedas matar!!! sabes no tendrian que estar genet como tu en hogwarts-  
  
y con esto el trio de dos pelirrojos y un moreno se fueron, hermione empezoa llorar y callo al suelo y se desmayo ya no podia mas le pesba todo lo veia borroso todo, se queria morir.  
  
y con esto el trio de dos pelirrojos y un moreno se fueron, hermione empezo a llorar y callo al suelo y se desmayo ya no podia mas le pesaba todo lo veia borroso todo, se queria morir.  
  
cuando hermione despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería recordaba las plabras qu habian dicho sus amigos pero habia unas que se le habian grabado, eran "asesina", "mentirosa" y "no somos tus amigos buscate a otros y los matas".  
  
Se le repetia esa escena una y otra vez en su mente y le caian lagrimas por sus mejillas.  
  
Se quería ir de aquel castillo, en aquellos momentos eran horrendos, sus padres muertos, no tenia amigos a su lado apoyandola ni tampoco a sus hermanos verdadera.  
  
Pero lo de los amigos era normal, nunca había tenido mas que aquellos, y sus padres fallecidos nunca le habian llamado desde su separacion ni siquiera para felicitarla por su  
  
aniversario desde los 7 años a su casa donde aprendio a vivir sola y a cuidarse sola y como un adulto.  
  
Derepente oyó unos pasos que se dirigian a toda prisa a la enfermeria acompañados de tres voces que discutian; eran Mcgonagall, Dumbledore y Madame pomfrey.  
  
No pueden entras y molestarla aun esta débil-  
  
Lo sabemos Poppy, pero la prof. Mcgonagall y yo tenemos que hablar con ella de un asunto muy importante y urgente-  
  
bueno, pero porfavor no presionen a mi paciente-  
  
entraron en la emfermeria y vieron a herm sentada en la camilla, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el pelo mas enmarañado de lo normal.  
  
Hola prof. Mcgonagall hola porf. Dumbledore-  
  
hola herm he creido conveniente que la porfesora sepa tu verdadera naturaleza ya que es la jefa de la casa griffindor y tu erteneces a esa casa de momento-  
  
aja-  
  
despues de explicar de donde era y de explicarles la conversacion con sus ex-amigos dos veces seguidas (porke hablaba muy rapdo por los nervios y ya que tambien la prof. mcgonagall estaba incredula y no sabia como reaccionar ante hermione).  
  
a continuacion la dejraon salir de la infermeria y se fue directamente a su dormitorio no queria ir al gran comedor y toparse con ellos sabia que se pondria peor asi que esperaria hasta la mañana siguiente a verlos.  
  
pasaron los meses muy rapidamente gracias a que hermione se interesaba mas en todo pero no hablaba con nadie hasta a malfoy le parrecio raro que no la hablaran los weasleys.  
  
llegó llegó la semana santa y hermione ya tenia hecho el equipaje para ir a su casa.  
  
ya en meridian, les conto todo lo sucedido y sus hermanos la apollaron con frases como "tranquiela siempre nos tendras a nosotros" y hizo los deberes junto a su hermana ya que iba a la escuela de eton (italia) y iban al mismo curso por lo cual les mandaraon casi los mismos deberes.  
  
Al llegar a hogwarts de nuevo (ya que en meridian una semana eran ocho alli pasaba el tiempo mas deprisa) sabia que el director les daria un discurso cosa que era rara que pasara a mediados de curso. Al llegar a hogwarts de nuevo (ya que en meridian una semana eran ocho alli pasaba el tiempo mas deprisa) sabia que el director les daria un discurso cosa que era rara que pasara a mediados de curso.  
  
Albus dumbledore empezó el discurso:  
  
queridos alumnos de el colegio de hogwarts de brujeria y magia...  
  
este meshemos querido daros un acontecimiento especial que durara todo el tercer trimestre escolar... cada uno de vosotros tendra que poner en un papel a que colegio de magia quiere ir a pasar alli el tiempo si no se quiere mover de la escuela no debeis pomner nada, vendra gente de otro colegio al nuestro...  
  
bueno los colegios que podran venir a hogwarts seran 4 ya que en cada colegio hay 4 casas con nombres distintos al de los nuestros por supuesto... ejem.. vendran, beauxbatons francia, vendra la escuela de bulgaria, eton de italia y tambien vendran alumnos de la escuela española de villamarina Hermione pensó que entonces podia ver a elyon en su escuela el tercer trimestre o ir ella a ver eton, tendria que enviar una carta a su hemana preguntandólo.  
  
A hermione se llenó de felicidad y por una vez en aquel año en aquel castillo llamado hogwarts, comio placidamente lo que la mesa odrecia ya que habia un gran banquete servido.  
  
Mientras tanto cho que habia leido la verdadera carta que lo explicaba todo penso en la opcion de que su hermana viniera y le quitara a harry diciendole toda la verdad...tenia que hacer algo para alejar a las 2 hermanas de el grupo de gryffindors y luna de ravenclaw.  
  
harry y los demas pensaron en quedarse ya que no tenian ganas de hacer las maletas de nuevo ya que en las ambas vacaciones las habian pasado en la madriguera.  
  
mientras tanto en otro lugar...  
  
amo, atacremos en hogwarts al final, devo avisar a sus seguidores-  
  
no cola gusano, tu trankilo, a harry potter ya le esta haciendo daño la señorita cho chang asi ke dejaremos que la princesa vaya a su lugar y luego me encargare de potter , solo esperaremos a ke acabe el curso en hogwarts colagusano, ya puedes estar nformando...-  
  
si amo-  
  
Volviendo a hogwarts hermione, estaba de camino a la lechuzería con una carta en sus manos, caminaba tranquila y alegre por una vez en mucho tiempo en aquella escuela, pensaba que quizas la poca estancia que le quedaba en su colegio seria agrdable si iba su hermana a conocer aquella escuela..  
  
Elyon siempre habia tenido una gran pasion por su hermana y todo lo que la rodeaba, era guapa, aunque no estaba formada ni siquiera desarollada como tendria que estar no se quejaban ninguna ya que ambas tenian el cuerpo como niñas pequeñas, aunque el vestido de princesa lo ocultaba, tambien era muy agrdable hablar con herm, lo cierto es que a elyon le fascinaba su herman en todo, inteligencia etc..pues ella queria ser igual de lista ya que mas de una vez habia suspendido en examenes y ella no, pero en cambio hermione le encantaba el humor de elyon, la hacia reir mucho y habian empezado ambas a hacer trabesuras de niñas pequeñas y a divertirse intercanviando alguna que otra cosa ya que eran gemelas.  
  
La persona que realmente le fascinaban a ambas era su hermano era una mezcla de las dos, era guapo, apuesto, astuto, ya no era malvado sino un ser tranquilo, estudiaba bastante i era muy bueno en sus estudios.  
  
La madre, la señora Miriadel estaba contenta por tener los hijos que tenia y al igual que su padre le perocupaba la salud de ellos, lo tipico que hacen los padres..  
  
hermione mientras caminaba hacia la lechuzeria recordeo como era meridian.  
  
Meridian era un palicio como de marmol todo ello, con plantas enredadas por las columnas, el sol leucia la mayoria de dias por los grandes balcones, los pasillos eran largos pero estrchos, las habitaciones o aposentos eran grandes, las camas eran todas de matrimonio, con cortinas en cada lado de la cama para que nadie les estorbara, y las sabanas eran de seda fina con los bordes de hilos dorados, armarios empotrados, escritorios, material, habia una gran biblioteca con libros en los que se escribia la cultura de meridian...  
  
sus habitantes eran personas con escamas verdes, azules o negras y con pocos poderes magicos escepto los reyes, principes y pricesas,condes y condesas, pues al parecer en meridian se desato una guerra hace mucho tiempo y tubieron que escoger a un hombre de otro mundo, supuestamente de la tierra en el lado magico de los magos y hacerle ser capitan de batalla, al ganar la batalla llevo a su mujer junto a su hijo a meridian donde construyeron el palacio en su honor, desde entonces el apellido "escanor" ha ido de genracion en generacion, pero en meridian habia bastantes cambiuos, y no solo en la escritura (porque en la zona donde vivian los escanor era en italia y se hablaba italiano)  
  
sino que en vez de governar un rei governaba una reina y las madres tenian que buscar un buen esposo para estas ya que los pricipes se podian casar con quien quisieran, otra diferencia era que las gemelas o mallizas (ytambien en chicos) que no estubieran juntos no se desarrolllarian bien a no ser que estuvieran juntos como es el caso de hermione y elyon y la mas importante era que alli una dia normal en el mundo magico o muglee eran 2 semanas ewn meridian.  
  
Tambien existia un lugar llamado kandrakar donde estabamn los sabios del mundo y alludaban a las guardianas a poner paz en la tierra, las guardianas eran 5 chicas (en este caso se cambia cuando muere una guardiana o se les quita el poder si se lo utiliza mal como es el caso de las guardianas actuales que son 5 amigas de elyon)  
  
el oraculo es el que manda sobre el mundo y si se comete algiun fallo en la congregacion podia enterarse cualquiera.  
  
loa magos se enteraron de que existia maridian por el pàdre de nicholas flamel (me parece que ya sabeis quien es) que cabando un pozo encontro un medallon con el simbolo de meridian y que lo apunto hacia la pared y salio un tunel que llegaba a ese mundo fue el unico que pudo escapar para contarlo y ademas cuando fueron tiempos oscuros (que el hermano de hermione era malo) pues mucha gente escapo y dijo a dumledore todas las novedades y tan solo existoian 3 libros diferentes en el mundo magico que hablaban de meriudian, eran muy dificiles de encontrar si se querian comprar habian de ser con mas de dos millones de galeones, los mugles conocieron la existencia de meridian por "sangre sucias" que les comentaba la novedad a sus padres.  
  
Hermione fue la ultima en decir las novedades de meridian a albus dumbledore ya que su madre le dio permiso y el asunto de la malicia de su hermano, las hazañas de las guardianas y la apariencia de ella y eluon en meridian ya estaba resuelto llegó a la lechuzeria y con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza envio una carta a elyon que decia:  
  
querida hermanita,  
  
jejeje ya ves que pronto me he acostumbrado a llamarte asi y cuanto cariño te tengo, es impresionante!!  
  
bueno te iba a decir..a ti te han dicho lo de si vas a ir a hogwarts, que pueden ir a eton a villamarina etc..?  
  
es que resulta que dumbledore dice que este trimestre puede venir gente a hogwarts o a ciertos colegios entre ellos el de eton, el tuyo.  
  
la pregunta del millon (jejeje la de 50 x 15 de carlos overa) que haces te apuntas tu a hogwarts o voy yo a eton??  
  
respondeme pronto no soporto mas estar sola hay ratos en los que me pregunto porque existo y pienso que no tendria que haber nacido, pero eso se destruye cuando tu me ayudas y estas conmigo!!  
  
te espera tu hermana Herm.  
  
Paso unos dias, hermione mepezaba a pensar que habian interceptado la carta..pero como no ponia nada importante alemnos eso creia ella, en ese momento hermione cojio una carta de una lechuza blanca con masnchitas negras, la reconocio enseguida erala lechuza de la familia, se llamaba kodoku y era muy inteligente, podia leer el pensamiento asi que al ver hermione procupada pues se poso encima de su mano ululando cosa que reconforto a la chika.  
  
La carta era de elyon decia que se apuntaria ella, que no iba a dejar escapar estar en hogwarts la mejor escuela de magia por una vez que podia ir en toda su vida asi que hermione en vez de dirigirse al tablon de anuncios donde se habian de apuntar no puso nada.  
  
desde la mesa de hufflepuff alguien la observava, pues ya sabia lo que habia en la carta, la habia interceptado unos dias antes para enterarse ya tenia otra cosa con la que comerles la cabeza a los griffindor sobre hermione, pues al parecer y a espaladas de hermione toda la escuela se ocultaba de ella, el secreto habia llegaod a todas las casas menos slythyerin, porque aquella casa repugnaba a todas las demas y sobre todo a los sangre sucia asi que no habia problema, nadie se le hacercaba y a los que vinieran de los otros colegios le dirian las cosas.  
  
pasaron unos dias que preparaban todo para que todo el colegio estuvieran vien para los demas habitante que habrian durante un tiempo. flash back  
  
que es esto? anda si es una carta que va dirigida a la granger!!- dijo abriendo una carta que habia puesto hermione granger- a ver que pone..  
  
Querida tata (para kienes no lo sepa es hermana)  
  
si, claro que ire a hogwarts como iba a perderme yo esta gran aventura de poder pasar lo que me queda de colegio con mi hermana en la escuela en la que siempre quise ir!! estas loca?  
  
si es ke... menos mal que me tienes a mi.. sino que iba a ser de mi niñita pekeña..va no me lo repoches pero cuando llegue alli quiero que digas que soy tu number one!!sino no te hablo!! jajaja es broma, claro que irre a hogwarts mas que nada para estar contigo y alludarte en tus tareas de noche (ya sabes a ke me refiero tata)  
  
besitos y abrazos del hermano que me envio una carta diciendo que le recordaras  
  
P.D: no se si le recuerdaras mucho pero yo no.. prefiero recordarte a ti porque el nos hace malas jugadas siempre...hasta la proxima!!  
  
cho despues de leerla pensó "ah osea que su herman tambien estara aqui mucho mejor se lo ire a decir a harry y los demas tambien"se dirigio a la sala donde ejercian la e.d y les llamo para que fueran, ginny no fué ella no queria ir pero fingio que se encontraba mal pues ella y no solo ella sino luna empezaban a sospechar que si no habian habido ataques en todo el curso y no se habia relacionado con nadie ni si quiera ir detras de ellos era porke alomejor no era mala.  
  
cuando harry, ron, parvati, lavender, dean, seamus y neville llegaron cho empezo ha habler:  
  
hola a todos- cho  
  
hola- todos  
  
donde estan luna y ginny?- cho  
  
Ginny se esncuentra mal y luna esta con ella en la biblioteca descansando las 2- explico ron  
  
ah bueno enonces luego le contais a las dos lo que os tengo que explicar- cho  
  
ok- neville  
  
y que nos tienes que explicar?- lavender  
  
pues bien, el otro dia vino por la noche una lechuza que nunca habia venido , ya que la que viene de otro sitio es la negra de malfoy, si hombre1 esa que se llama silver! - se escuchode fondo un " nolo sabia " y tambien "ah vale ok"- pues resulta que la intercepte sin hacerla daño y si era de la hermana de hermione dice que que vendra a hogwarts porke va a estar con ella para hacer sus tareas segun ellas ya saben cualas..- dijo cho  
  
pues yo esta vez quiero ver la carta entera!! sino, no me creo nada- dijo luna entrando  
  
pues bien. mirala esta auie- luna la leyo era cieto- que me dices ahora?- cho  
  
vale me lo creo, no la conozco mucho y siempre quiere ser ella la mejor, la verdad no conocia esa faceta tuya- por lo que se escucho un murmuro de harry que dijo 2luna.. nadie se lo imaginaba de ella..)- ok, ok, vale tranki chaval, pues nada es que la otra vez nos enseñaste la carta a trocitos, se puede saber el porke?-luna  
  
pues porke me entro un ataque de furia al saber que iba a hacer daño y sinkerer lo rompi tanto que habin trozos que no se veina y los tire de todos mods decian lo mismo..- digo cho con la esperanza de que se lo tragaran todos  
  
ya pero la carte era nuestra te lo recuerdo..-dijo ron- no tenias porke haberla roto..  
  
no estareis sospechando de mi verdad?- cho  
  
no claro que no..-dijo parvati-  
  
oye donde esta ginny porke si has venido tu luna..- dijo dean-  
  
es verdad donde esta- intervino seamus ya que todos hablaban menos el.. pues se ha quedado en su cuarto no quiere venir  
  
bien pues no le digais a nadie esto..-dijo cho  
  
porke si ya saben que hermione mata a gente..??- dijo seamus  
  
pues porke asi su hermana no sospechara de kien ha ido diciendo todo esto..- cho  
  
ok- todos  
  
fin del flash back  
  
llegó el dia en que darian los resultados de quien venia y quien no.. hermione se lavonto muy temprano pues esa noche no habia podido dormir, estab nerviosa si venia llegaria a bien entrada la noche, estaba contenta!!como?? contenta... cuanto tiempo sin sentir esa sensacion...  
  
las compañeras de hermione seguian dormiendo placidamente, pues eran unas gandulas, hermione recordo cuando las despertaba a las dos ahora ya no podia.. pues ella les daba asco por algo que no entendia...  
  
era todo muy extraño...  
  
bajo abajo y vio el resultado, eton.. eton... donde esta la escuela de eton a ver...aqui! bingo! aver portrit...vaya cuando vaya a meridian ya no se podra llamar portrait ni yo granger..o si? no se.. bueno va hermione a lo tuyo.. portrait elyon.. aqui!! siiiiiii viene aleluyaaaaa, mi tata estar conmigo--- pensaba hermione le daban ganas de saltar y bailar jajajjaja.  
  
lo unico malo era que en griffindor solo habia una cama mas asi que en cada casa iban a entra 2 chicos de cada escuela (ejemplo... si vienen dos chicos uno de bulgaria y otro de francia y van a grin¡findor pues les toca en la habitacion de los chicos con ellos y no hay suficientes camas como es el caso de elyon..)pues entonces hermione le podria ofrecer dormir en su cama con elyon... si es que iba a grifindor al darse la vuelta se pego un susto.  
  
prof dumbledore!! lo siento ya se que es muy temparno y...-  
  
ya lo se hermione no podias dormir, les suplique a los de eton que trajeran a tu hermana aqui queria que te sintieses bien ademas la pondremos en griffindor...por cierto hay una cosa que deberia decirla señorita..-  
  
diga profesor-  
  
pues el otro dia hablando con la prof macgonagall... rebeus hagrid escucho que era princesa de meridian de echo queria que usted fuese ha hablarle pero no se atrevia a pregunttar..-  
  
claro que ire!! ya que alguin se preocupa por mi..- hermione preparo todo para elyon , ambas eran tan delgadas que cabian en la misma cama sin apretarse.  
  
Despues, herm fua a visitar a harid que en cuanto la vio hizo una sonrisa se notaba que el intentaba sonreir aunque estaba bastante claro, que estaba confundido despues de una larga charla con hagrid sobre su historia a este le quedó bastante claro el plan de la niña, era cierto, tanto ella como su hermana las dejarian ir al ministerio de magia donde se hallaba el velo de la muerta como asi lo llamaban algunos aurores, pues en ese velo habia muerto sirius... asi que intentarian darle una oportunidad de vida ya que eran de meridian nadie las podria descubrir, ya manejaban muy bien sus poderes y pues entre ellas y su hermano tenian el poder suficiente como para dar una oportunidad de vida  
  
pero debain de pasar una prueba la pèrsona rescatada. (ya sabreis cuala)  
  
Era de noche y todo hogwarts estaba en la puerta esperando a la gente, la ultima escuela en llegar seria eton, y no pporque elyon estuviese alli sino porque iban.. en un medio un poco atrasados..  
  
llegaron todos pronto llegaria elyon.. hermione estaba echa un "flan" estab inquieta, nerviosa tenia ganas de tener a alguien cerca.. y quien no?  
  
derepnte se vio como llegaba una manada de caballos voladores, eran pegasos, era muy dificil domesticar aquellos seres tan preciosos, eran familia de los unicornios y costanba mucho que tratarn con un mago, una pluma de pegaso podia valer 2.000 galeones.  
  
En uno de esos caballos iba Elyon, era igualita a hermione, solo que como no estaban ambas en meridian, pues no eran iguales, elyon era una chica de pelo ondulado medio rubio y castaño, con 2 trenzas que la hacian ver una niña, dulce, fuerte de caracter y tenia unos ojos azules increibles, tambien tenia flequillo como hermione, todos se quedaron impresionados al ver el parecido de hermione con elyon, al entrar por la puerta lo primero que hizo hermione fue ir directamente a elyon, con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando " mi number one!!!·" elyon la recibio con los brazos abiertos y con lagrimas tambien pero con una amplia y bonita sonrisa, ambas se quedaron abrazadas, todos se impresionaron con la escena, gynni realmente ya no podia creer, de echo no queria creer que hermione era mala, ya sospechaba que cho tramaba algo. Hermione le murmuraba a elyon , hermanita, ya no puedo mas, si tu no venias me daba un ataque al corazon, te lo juro.. no lo soportaba..  
  
a todos los de la casa de eton y la escuela villamarina en españa les pusieron en la casa de gryffindor, asi que elyon empezo ha hablar con hermione y a comer a su lado, mientras el grupo de 5º y 6º año dde gryffindor menos ginny las miraban con odio. 


	4. ese algo no es cierto yo no lo he hecho!

ff de hermione  
  
Elyon penso queesa miama mañana iria a ver cual era el curioso plan que habian hecho para que todo el colegio fuese en contra de su hermana. se levanto de la cama sin hacer el mensor ruido posible no para no despertar a nadie sino a su hermana la cual domria muy tranquilamente cosa que no le pasaba desde su llegada de meridian. Despues de pegarse una buena ducha y de vestirse con el uniforme de Eton ya que cada alumno de su escuela debia llevar su propio uniforme, pues bajo a la sala comun y penso que tal vez al enviar la 1º carta diciendo que era de meridian a sus amigos podria haber causado eso y mejor no preguntar a ningun gryffindor..quizas ellos ya sabian de su existencia como su hermana. sumida en sus pensamientos y llendo en direccion al gran salon pues tenia un poco de hambre y tambien sabia que algun estudiante podria decirle la "historia" de lo ocuriido con su hermana cuando derrepente ¡patatam! se choco con un alumno de ravenclaw de 7º cursoy para colmo le habia tirado los libros de pronto una fugaz idea le vino a la cabeza, si le pedia disculpas y se hacia la curiosa sobre ese "algo" que ocurria en la escuela estaria al tanto y entonces avisaria a su hermano y a su hermana de lo que pasaba asi que empezo: ups.lo siento iba distraida y no me daba cuanta por donde iba- no pasa nada-dijo el chico-oye tu no te pareces un poco a la granger?- esto..si es una casualidad no? dicen que a veces en a otra punta del mundo hay alguien muy parecido a ti- si, ya lo he escuchado- oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?- si, claro, me acabas de decir una asi que dispara- bueno..ejem..yo queria saber porquenadie habla con hermione granger- pues bueno, reesulta que cho chang la cazadora de ravenclaw de 7º sabes quien te digo no?-elyon asintio pues sabia quien era por una foto que tenia hermione de la E.D-pues esa intercepto una lechuza que nunca antes se habia visto en hogwarts, en donde la granger habia escrito, como no a sus ex- amigos que ella era de meridian y que se habia encontrado a sus padres muertos, pero quien se tragaria esa historia asi que nos dimos cuenta de que ella es una asesina pues todos los demeridian excepto los de la familia real son unos desgraciados, segur que no tienen con que comer y seguramente estaba al bando de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y matar a potter ademas tendria que ser un mialgro que ella fuese de la amilia real hasta el estupido del principe phobos hizo cosas muy avariciosas, sabes? cuesta de creer que llevase uno de los cristales malditos..- ahhh era eso...pues vale muchas gracias- A elyon se le fue de repente el apetito como podia llamar a su hermano estupido?y esa tal cho chang se las veria y tanto!! bueno.. hermione ya habia decidido de resucitar a sirius pero se dio cuenta de que eso no les haria nadamas que un beneficio para potter y no para ella porque la seguirian ignorando..y si le enviaba una carta a su hermano y ideaban un plan para dejar en ridiculo a cho delante de todo el colegio?.. era una buena idea pero como hacerlo? Hermione despreto y cuando abrio los ojos elyon no estaba...como era posible ni una nota..se levanto deprisa se ducho y se vistio y se fue corriendo a la sala comun y la vio alli sentada enviandoo una cartaa alguien.  
  
a quien envias esa carta elyon?- al hermano, ya se porque van todos en contra tuyo, resulta que cho chang ha ido esparciendo i haciendo creer a tus tontos amigos que tu mataste a tus padres adoptivos y que querias matar a harry- pero eso no es cierto!yo lo unico que quiero es tener amigos yo no les haria daño por nada del mundo y lo sabes..- ya lo se..le daremos una leccion a la estupida esa ya veras y da igual no hace falta resucitar al padrino de potter te va a ignorar igual- mira elyon es mi decision almenos si se dan cuenta porque se que tu o el hermano vais a decir la verdad a todo el colegio quiero que por lo menos me gradezcan que yo haya sido su amiga y quiero que se queden con un buen recuerdo y alemnos asi me recordaran..de hecho a cada uno le he comprado un regalo para cuando me vaya que por cierto cuando nos vamos?- eentro de una semana..despues de los examenes- tan...tan poco tiempo..? si.. lo siento..- entonces cuando vamos a ir donde los inefables?- los ine que?- los inefales la zona restringida del ministerio donde se haya el velo de la muerte donde esta sirius..- ahhhhhhhh pues no se que te parece esta noche?- por mi bien- 


	5. si lo resucitamos quizas

ff de hermione  
  
Hola Zeisse, espero que te guste el fic, pues es un poco manga y un poco harry potter y el cuarto capitulo es asi de corto porque no es que tubiese mucha inspiracion, jejeje..Te puedo hacer una pregunta?? supongo que si, como se envian los rewiews porfavor dimelo que no se como se envian...  
  
Era de noche, elyon y hermione estaban en el despacho de dumbledore, pues las habia llamado, ya que el sabia que era lo que ellas dos iban a hacer... resucitar a sirius, alli se reunirian, junto a ellas su hermano phobos, que saldria por un portal.. el era un chico muy puntual y ademas de llevarle 4 años a sus dos hermanas era muy guapo pero siempre les hacia salirse de sus casillas. solo faltaba un minuto y a su hermano no le gustaba llegar tarde asi que en la pared se conezo a abrir una brecha que daria paso a un gran abujero cubierto de llamas azules incandescentes, y con humo alrededor como si huebieran disparado hacia esa pared asi que entre en humo y las llamas azules en forma de espiral sse pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre copulento, ancho de espaldas. derepente el hermano se le pudo ver bien la cara ya que habia salido del portal que unia a ambos mundos, ya habia recibido la carta en la que elyon le habia dicho lo que le pasaba a hermione, se le veia muy enojado pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermana. El, tenia los ojos de color azul celeste al igual que las dos hermanas pues hermione nunca habia aprovado tener los ojos distintos a los de su familia, pues ella en realidad los tenia azul celeste y usaba lentillas de color marron, tenia el pelo medio rubio castaño, era alto, con perilla, era muy guapo. el fue el primero en romper del hielo y dijo poniendo voz de niño : hola niñas- hola tete!!- y ambas el dieron un fuerte abrazo que vamos al ministerio?- si- dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mira que eres tonta.. tus amigos te detestan y tu igualmente les haces favores y diciendoles gracias por su maistad.. ers demasiado buena hermanita- lo se hermano.. y que bueno vamos?- si-dijo elyon. salieron al lago y vieron unos hermosos pegasos tres.. estaban esperandolos a hermione se le caia la baba eran guapisimos!! erean seres extraordianrios derrpente una voz interrumpio: lo se hermanita.. pero porfavor me los ha prestado mama y me ha dicho que como les pase algo o nos quedaremos un mes entero sin salir al jardin /de verdad mi madre es muy pelma../-dijo esto ultimo murmurando (si lo de / y / son murmullos) jejej deja de murmurar y espabila o es que acaso quieres llegar tarde ya es luna llena y casi son las doce de la noche llegaremos tarde!- se montaron en los pegasos y se dirigieron hacia el ministeri... hermione y elyon le tenian un panico a las alturas increibles de echo luchaban por no mirar al suelo pero era casi imposible.. cuando llegaron a un callejon raro y se acecaron a una cabina que parecia ser de telefono y derepente hermione toco una tecla y la cabina dijo: " hola esta en la entrada del ministerio pongase el auricular cerca del telefono y diga para que vino" hermione era la unica que iba a hablar: venimos para ir a la seccion de el velo de la muerte y sacar de alli a una persona- "bien cuantas personas van?" tres- " de acuerdo aqui tienen tres chapas" gracias- derrepente depues de cojer las chapas automaticamente el suelo de la cabina empezo a undirse y los tres calleron en el ministerio.. estaba oscuro y misterioso todo hermione derrepnete recordo en quinto asi que fue haciendo ruta hasta llegar alli. al ver una puerta igualita a la de la otra vez asi que giro el pomo y si efectivamente no habia nadie ya que dumbledore llamo a todos los inefables para explicar que harian asi que todos se fueron y no supieron quienes eran los que resucitarian a tal persona, de echo el ministerio entero lo sabia hasta aryhur weasley lo sabia, lo que mas le estrañaba era que sus hijos le habia hablado de lo de hermione y en cambio dumbledore no decia quien era pero decia que eran los principes de meridian en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que habia gato encerrado. 


End file.
